Fukuisaurus
General Statistics *Name: tetoriensis *Name Meaning: Fukui Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 4.5-4.8 meters (15-16 feet) *Time Period: Early Cretaceous *Classification: Iguanodontia --> "Iguanodontidae" --> Hadrosauroidea *Place Found: Kitadani Formation, Japan *Describer: Kobayashi/Azuma, 2003 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Rock *Power: 1200 *Technique: 900 **Compatibility: Tab 5 *Attack: (unknown) *Types: **Defense Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese 2008 Special Edition) **Crisis Type (Japanese 2007 promo card; Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) **Revival Type (Dr. Dino's) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 新種発見 (The Discovery of the New Species) **Taiwanese: 新種發現 Availability In the Japanese arcade, Fukuisaurus was first available as an exclusive card in 2006. *Japanese **5th Edition (New; EX03-竜; Defense Type) **Fukui Prefectural Dinosaur Museum promo edition (2007 EX03-竜; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Dr. Dinosaur's Dinosaur Card (Revival Type) *English **2008 Special Edition (New; 027-Dino; Defense Type) *Taiwanese **2008 Special Edition (New; 027-龍; Defense Type) **Series 2 5th Edition (Crisis Type) Fukuisaurus Skeleton Card 2.png|Fukuisaurus arcade card (Japanese 5th Edition) Fukuisaurus Skeleton Card 1.png|Fukuisaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 Fukui museum Promo) Fukuisaurus Card 2.jpg|Fukuisaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Grass *Owner: Wild, Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Location: (found), (activated) *Debut: A Kyoto Caper **Appeared In: 44, 49, 79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Tank, Spiny, Black T-Rex (in Super Fusion Move) Move Cards ;Emerald Garden :Fukuisaurus gathered energy leaves into a green ball in front of its mouth, then shot it at its opponent, where it sprang up into a garden that drained their energy away and gave it to Fukuisaurus! TCG Stats Fukuisaurus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-065/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 44 anime scene *Abilities: ;Link :When this Dinosaur loses a battle, you can Dino Slash a Dinosaur from your hand. Guardian Fukuisaurus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKTB-034/100, DKTB-099/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 44 anime scene *Abilities: ;Aid :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you gain 1 Life Point. ;Protector :When your opponent attacks, they must attack a Protector Dinosaur. Fukuisaurus-Guardian TCG Card 2-Collosal 1a.jpg|Guardian Fukuisaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Wary Fukuisaurus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Rock *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKTA-034/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 08 Special arcade card *Abilities: ;Stomp :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, put the top 2 cards of your opponent's deck into their discard pile. ;Protector :When your opponent attacks, they must attack a Protector Dinosaur. Anime Dinosaur King Fukuisaurus' card and Move Card were activated in Kyoto by falling onto a patch of grass in A Kyoto Caper after its Card Capsule fell off a load of rocks and fossils shipped from a site in Fukui. It was the last new dinosaur of the collection to appear (save the "forgotten" Megalosaurus). Attracted to shiny objects, it stole things from people and places in Kyoto, including Shino's hairpin, taking them to its hideout in the Golden Pavilion. It was a very fast dinosaur, making it difficult to catch. When Ursula dressed herself as a geisha, it went after a shiny object in her headdress, chasing it when Dr. Owen tossed it away, confirming suspicions of what it was after. Then Zander summoned Spiny to battle it, chasing and trapping it in a hole by smashing the floorboards of a walkway. Fortunately Ace saved it, knocking Spiny away, Fukuisaurus escaping underneath the walkway. Once down, Ed summoned Tank to battle it. She used her signature swinging tail attack, but Fukuisaurus jumped over it and flipped Tank onto her back. She used Tail Smash to get right-side up and attack, but Fukuisaurus used Emerald Garden and defeated her. It then retreated to the Golden Pavilion where Max tried to get Shino's hairpin back. Unfortunately, Spiny appeared, but Fukuisaurus knocked him away, using Emerald Garden to defeat him as well. Because of this, Shino let it have her hairpin as a reward for saving her. Unfortunately, Rod summoned Terry, using Volcano Burst against it. Fukuisaurus tried to counter with Emerald Garden, but tossed the hairpin back to Shino first, making it too late to react and was defeated. Shino claimed the cards and gave them to the D-Team. Later in Dinosaur War!, Zoe summoned it to fight against the Black T-Rex, using Emerald Garden as part of the Super Fusion Move that defeated it after three hits. Mesozoic Meltdown ﻿Another Fukuisaurus is seen in the finale being ridden by Rod and Laura in the Backlander's Mesozoic forest projection after being rescued from the Space Pirate Ship by Dr. Z to be part of his Dinosaur Kingdom﻿. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Original: 日本ではっくつされた新しい草食恐竜だ。日本にもたしかに恐竜はいたのだ！ **Translation: A new herbivore discovered in Japan. Indeed there were dinosaurs in Japan too! *Its card was the third exclusive card in the Japanese arcade, and was the third exclusive card in 2006. **It could initially be acquired in 2006 by exchanging an amount of ordinary cards, as could Centrosaurus and Fukuiraptor. *Fukuisaurus' arcade card was also the third exclusive dinosaur in 2007, a promo card distributed from the Fukui Prefectural Dinosaur Museum. *Along with Tarbosaurus, Tuojiangosaurus, Prosaurolophus, Chasmosaurus, and Fukuiraptor, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Dr. Dinosaur's Dinosaur Card. *It is claimed that Fukuisaurus's attraction to shiny objects is because birds are attracted to shiny objects and dinosaurs are related to birds, but Fukuisaurus was an iguanodontian ornithiscian, on the far end of the complete opposite fundamental branch of dinosaurs that birds evolved from. If a connection to birds was the reason why it like shiny objects, then all dinosaurs in the series should have been likewise entranced by them. *Fukuisaurus is the only Grass Dinosaur that in Season 1 used a Grass Move Card that directly damages the opponent instead of summoning another dinosaur. (Maiasaura used an offensive Normal Move, Altirhinus used a Grass Move that summoned a dinosaur, Paris did both and healed allies, and the other Grass Dinosaurs didn't have Moves at all.) *It is one of the dinosaurs that was defeated by the Alpha Gang, but claimed by the D-Team. The other ones were Ceratosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Megaraptor, Anchiceratops, Torosaurus, Saurolophus, Deltadromeus, Iguanodon, Jobaria, and the second Carcharodontosaurus. Gallery Emerald Garden (Fukuisaurus).jpg|Fukuisaurus shooting Emerald Garden Fukuisa_nagoya.gif|Fukuisaurus in NagoyaTV fukuisaurus tcg clean.jpg|Clean artwork for the Guardian Fukuisaurus Colossal Rare TCG card 20080718_01_02.jpg|Introduction of Fukui Prefectural Dinosaur Museum promo card on Kyoryu-King website Videos Navigation Category:D-Team Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang